MAID For each Other
by vintage-emerald
Summary: The title says it all.
1. The Escape

¬¬¬¬MAID FOR EACH OTHER¬¬¬¬

**Chapter 1.**

**"The escape"**

In an exclusive subdivision in Tokyo, a girl about 16 years of age was sleeping soundly in her king-size bed. She seemed very comfortable sleeping soundly. The girl's name was Mikan Sakura, a daughter of a famous multi-billionaire businessman in Japan. He owns the largest share of stocks in all of Japan and owns different companies around the globe, and of course Mikan was expected to inherit it all being the only child and all.

"_Miss Mikan_"…someone knocked at the door

Yawn

_Hmmnn_..??

Your father request your presence for breakfast

_Yes..I'll be right there in a minute or two_.

It had always been like this. Everyday she would be having her breakfast with her father then go to school, and if ever she would go to the mall to buy something there were always bodyguards around her. She ones complained to her Father about this but her father told her that she was the only one giving herself a hard time because she doesn't have to go to the mall anyway because everything was available and well-provided in their home. So she never tried to complain again because she knew that her father was telling the truth.

_Mikan_…said her father…

…_You will be studying business management in U.S. with your other cousins. That will help you prepare for inheriting the company. You're turning seventeen in two months and soon you will be eighteen._

…_**Not her future too…**_

_But Papa…I want to choose my own career. _Whispered Mikan

_You do understand that what I'm doing these for the best, for us and for all the people who depend on our company. It will be for the best my dear. _Said her father

_Yes, Papa_

She was tired of these. From the very start she had always accepted that her future was already decided but she can't take it anymore she needed some break from all these. So even if how hard It is she started packing her things and started planning her **escape.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¬¬¬MAID FOR EACH OTHER¬¬¬**

CHAPTER 2

"_**PLAN YOUR WORK AND WORK YOUR PLAN"**_

_Packing her things was one thing but escaping…???_

_I am so dead. How on earth am I going do that?! _Cried mikan

She jumped to her bed, nearly hitting the wall. She looked at the other side of her room. There she saw herself; she half-frowned, she was always complimented for her looks and money, and nothing else. It was always Mikan-the-heiress of The Sakura group of Companies. No one ever looked deeper. Deeper so that they could see that there was something more to her, something more than what she looked, what she have.

_Kyahhh!! _

She needed to escape…ASAP.

She looked outside the window; she nearly choked of what she saw, guards roamed around their house, checking every inch that was possible. Then it hit her, she will never escape from this place, and if ever she did everyone would be delighted to bring her back to her Father, knowing the fact that they'd receive a big deal of money in return.

"_Desperate times, calls for desperate measures_". She thought, so without second thoughts she got her bag and proceeded to act her plan. She quietly tiptoed outside her room; she knew just the place to go. She went to the farthest corner of there house, there was a small opening leading to the garden. It was easy to go there because not many guard check in that place anymore, since her mother died, the place was rarely visited by people. When she got there she went to the small tree where she and her mother used to play. Okay, o let me check my backpack again, wallet…check…water…check…ball pen…check…extra shirt…check…umbrella…check…chocolates…check…candies…check…(AN: hehe..typical of Mikan, thinking that she is just going to have one of her fieldtrips - ), then she stopped she got a little box from her bag, made of gold and adorned with jewels, it was a gift from her Mother, inside was a necklace, the pendant was the same emblem of their family. It was always imprinted in every building, hotels and other properties of their family. She got up; she knew that her Mother will be guiding her. In the far end side of the garden was a hole, big enough for her to fit.

_I'm so glad they didn't fix this yet, or else I'll be forced to climb the wall. _Said Mikan while she struggles to fit in. When she got out, she was far from delighted; she was happy, really happy. She looked at her clock, she was shocked to find out how time passes by quickly, she quickly ran as far as possible from her home.

…………………………………………………….

For starters, she didn't know where to go, she can't possibly go to Hotaru's house, her best friend since childhood, it was too risky, for _her_ life. She's going to be a dead meat if she tries to wake her up at this time of the night, or rather _morning._

_I need to fix myself first_ thought Mikan. It was easy to identify her, so she went to the nearest boutique and tried to find herself a suitable dress. _I didn't expect to see a nice boutique opened for twenty-four hours, but I sure am glad_. She bought a glamorous but nice chanel suspenders matching with Jimmy Choo shoes. It was a comfortable wear for her. She tied her hair into a ponytail and wore some Gucci sunglasses to match with her look.

_I'm so glad I didn't forget to bring my credit cards. I know it's gonna be useful for these matters. _She looked at herself again in the mirror, satisfied of what she saw; she then proceeded to the nearest station.

_I'll be willing to go anywhere, just not her, not right now._ She had never been great at directions, but getting lost in a public place, _this is so humiliating_ cried Mikan. ( AN: I think me and our dear readers out there thinks it's normal for you to be like that, don't you all think so? wink). Not concentrating on where she's going she…bumped into something, a **big sign** saying **TRAIN STATION**. _Where did that came from? It wasn't there a minute ago _(AN: It was there all along you big doof. If it had been a snake it would have bitted you a long time ago).

Lucky her, she got there in a time before the train leaves, she quickly got inside and went straight to her seat. She was really tired from today's excitement. So the moment she felt the soft cushion, her eyes started to drop and then she went to dream land. Unaware of what lays ahead of her.

Sorry for the late update, I really tried hard to atleast make this a little bit longer.

I wrote in my first chap. that I'm going to need atleast 5 reviews but I guess it can't be helped but I'm glad that there are reviews in my story, it could be worse…hehe.

**Thanks to those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. **

**May you continue to read and support my story.**

**StarriSkys**Thanks for the review, Well, before I thought titles doesn't rally matter but now I'll always keep in mind that some people actually cares about it, I really thank you for making me realize that.

**dominiqueanne**I'm so sorry for updatingthis long, I hope you'll keep on reading my story, this chapter do not yet reveal of what the story is all about but maybe the next chapter will, who knows wink. I assure you that I'll do my best to make it a really, maybe not perfect but good fic.

**xAngel of deathx**Thanks for telling me it's wonderful, it boosted my energy, thanks for saying that you'll recommend me in your story, I'm new here and I would really appreciate your help. Thank you, thank you so much.


	3. Chapter 3

MAID FOR EACH OTHER

**MAID FOR EACH OTHER**

CHAPTER 3

"**The best way to predict the future is to invent it.**

**Alan Kay**

When Mikan woke up, the train was still running. She didn't know where she was or where her decision would take her, all she knows is that she was far, far from her Father and his silly ideas. While she was still deep in her thoughts, People were starting to go out of the train, lucky for her a kid started crying, the noise brought her back to Earth.

"_Now where do I start_?" She scanned her surroundings and saw a sign "YOKOHAMA TRAIN SATION". "_Wow I didn't expect something like this. I better get going." _ When she started walking place by place, she half-consciously spent her money on useless things such as candies, which was being sold by a little girl, that no one seems to care about. She also bought the fruits that were sold to her by the old man she met outside the train station. When she realized that she bought too much for her to carry, she decided to buy a large bag where she could place all the things she bought. By the time that it was getting dark, she then proceeded to a nearby hotel, and because she was used to all the luxuries in life, she decided to check in a five star hotel, requested for the largest room available then ordered a meal that was good for 5 people. "_This day had been really exciting, I can't wait for tomorrow to come. I wish tomorrow would be as happy as this or maybe even better" _She talked to herself until the night had taken over her. The next morning…

Kring…kring...kring…

Uhhmmn…stretch…stretch….."_MORNING SUNSHINE!!" _Mikan shouted which woke almost every visitor of her floor level.

She then ate her breakfast, which was delivered to her room, then after that she took a nice, warm bath preparing for the day. She was fixing her things when a knock startled her.

"_Excuse me Miss Mikan Sakura" _A man about in his near forties stood in front of her.

"_Yes"_ She politely answered.

"_I'm sorry to disturb you early in the morning, I'm the manager of this hotel , please just kindly read this, it's about the payment procedures, that we were supposed to discuss with you last night but you looked tired, that's why we decided to just inform you early in the morning" _The man explained.

"_Oh, is that so, Thank you for being considerate" _She signed the paper then gave her card, which her father gave her. _"I hope you accept cards as payment"_

"_Of course Madam" _Then the man left

"_So, what am I gonna do now"? _She went to her luggage to prepare what she was going to wear for the day. She found a stripped beige and white blouse, paired with a pair of sleek denim jeans, she tied her hair into a pig tail. When she opened her door, she was again greeted by Mr. Manager.

"_Nice meeting you again, so how did it go?" _Mikan asked.

"_I'm sorry Miss, but it looks like you're card is invalid" _The Manager said.

"_Wait, what do you mean invalid?, that was given to me just last week, how come it's invalid, did you check your machine, maybe it's broken."_

"_Well you see Miss, our machine is functioning well, it worked with the other customer's card, so that's not a possibility, and also, yes, we already tried it many times, but every time we do it says the same thing, INVALID, I'm afraid you have to pay using cash." _He Explained

"_Well, there's nothing I could do about it, just wait for a while, I'll just get the payment that you need, how much is it anyway?" _She asked.

"_All in all __¥ 25,000 including the different things that you ordered such as dinner and breakfast." _He said

"_Okay" _When she got her wallet she found out that she only had ¥ 35,000 and some coins. She wasn't expecting this to happen if she did she could have withdrawn all the money in her bank card.

"_Maybe Papa had something to do with this, He cancelled my card for me to go back home, I'll show him, I could live without using his money." _

When she paid the manager, ¥10,000 was her only money left, that's why she had no choice but to check-out. She was planning to stay there for maybe a week until she found an apartment, but it would be hard now, ¥10,000 isn't enough anymore. If only she hadn't bought that much, but regretting what had already happened wouldn't change anything.

She again set out bringing all her belongings with her; she was already walking for half-an-hour when she decided to eat.

"_I'm going to have to find some job, sooner, I can't live without money, but what job could I do, I am not used to work and I don't have any job permit and personal certificates with me" _She sighed

She continued walking without knowing where to go. She was really tired but she can't do anything about it, she doesn't have a place to go. She was so busy with her thoughts that she didn't notice that a car was going in her way.

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

That brought her back.

"_Are you trying to get yourself killed?" _A man shouted at her, who was wearing a black suit and a black cap. He was obviously a driver, wearing a uniform like that.

"_Now, Now, Jason, be gentle with the child." _A beautiful woman said. She motioned for her to enter her car. _"What's wrong dear, why are you walking alone at this time of the night? Where are your parents?" _

I can't possibly tell her that I ran away from home, that's why I'm like this. _"I…Uhmmnn, came from a very far place...I came here to try my luck." _She lied

"_Oh, so you don't have a place to go? Why you don't just work for me, I mean as a maid, in our house, if that's alright with you" _The woman proposed

"_Work for you? As a maid?...I would love to…Oh thank you". _She happily answered her.

When they arrived to the woman's house she was shocked, it was very big.

"_Is this really it, I mean you're house?"_ She asked.

"_Well, Yes dear, why what's wrong?"_

"_Oh nothing madam", _She smiled._**Am I supposed to clean this big house?. Oh my gosh."**_

She scanned it. It was beautiful; it's almost as big or maybe even bigger than their house. _"This is going to be so exciting", _She thought.

"_We've been talking for a while now, Let me formally introduce myself, I'm Serina, __**Mrs. Serina Hyuuga.**_

_First of all _**PLEASE REVIEW…**

_I'm so sorry for updating just now, it was really hard balancing school and writing stories, that's why I just updated now. But I guess, I could update faster now, cause it's already summer break._

_I know it's short but please just bear with me. Please review after reading this. Reviews keep me happy and going. I'll be able to update faster if there are many reviews. Hehe._

_Thanks to those who reviewed._

_-Vintage-emerald-_


	4. Chapter 4

¬¬¬MAID FOR EACH OTHER¬¬¬

**MAID FOR EACH OTHER**

CHAPTER 4 

**Pretending** to be someone your not is a waste of the person you are

_-Kurt Cobain_

This Chapter is dedicated to**dominiqueanne**, who had always supported my story from the start till now. Thank you very Much. I hope that you'll continue to support my story. Thank you for always reviewing to my story.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

She scanned the house. It was beautiful; it's almost as big as or maybe even bigger than their house. _"This is going to be so exciting", _She thought.

"_We've been talking for a while now, let me formally introduce myself; I'm Serina, __**Mrs. Serina Hyuuga.**_

"_Oh, I'm sorry for my lack of respect, I'm Mikan, Mikan Sakura." _She said while bowing.

"_Sakura? Are you somehow related to Mr. Sakura, the business tycoon of Japan? _Mrs. Hyuuga asked.

"_Huh…Err…No Madam_" She said rather too quickly.

"_What was that?" _

"_No Madam, that...It would be rather impossible, I'm only a simple girl, and if ever that is true, I wouldn't be homeless, that is." _She _lied, _explained

Without much thought placed she just shrugged the idea and said. _"Well, maybe it's just a mere coincidence" _

"_Well, it's already late, why don't you rest first." _Then she turned her face to the butler and said _"Accompany her to the servant's chamber" _She ordered.

The butler simply nodded and took her things_. "Follow me"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

After saying goodbye and thank you, she quickly followed the butler; afraid of getting lost in this big Mansion, or rather what Mrs. Hyuuga described it _house_, a big one that is.

The trip to the servant's chamber was quiet; she realized that the butler was simply doing his job and nothing else.

"_How long have you been working here?"_ she asked, trying to start a conversation.

"_20 years"_ he answered _flatly. _It was obvious that he didn't like to talk or maybe he just didn't like to talk to _her_.

"_Maybe, he's just a little sleepy" _she thought.

She looked around her; they were walking in a narrow hallway. The way was fully lighted, that's why she could clearly see things around her. Paintings were hanged, they were walking in a red carpet, while walking they pass by many rooms._ "Maybe this rooms are for guests, but why too many?" _She was still busy thinking when they finally stopped, she found herself inside a room. It was very neat, maybe not as big as her room back at their house but atleast she could occupy each space. When the Butler left, she began scanning each part of her new room. She found a big closet, when she opened it, she found many different colors of different kinds of uniforms, her maid uniforms, and each had its matching shoes and head wear. Luckily there were still spaces left to place her personal clothes. She turned to the bed, it was a single sized bed, beside it was a small lamp placed in a table. Luckily, her room was air conditioned and has its own Comfort room.

"_Maybe I should end the day already" _She quickly changed to her nightgown then drifted of to dream land.

**..Next day...**

It was already past 8:00 am when she heard a knock to her room.

"_Ms. Sakura, wake up already, it's already late, _she heard, she was about to say 5 more minutes when she heard the next sentence_. You should have started your chores an hour ago."_

"_Yes, I'll be out in about 20 minutes." _She answered

She quickly got up from bed and was ready to take a shower when she realized how her body ached a lot. _"Urghh, stretch the bed is smaller and less comfy than mine back in our household and a lo – wait what am I complaining for, there are only two choices this or the streets. _Realizing the fact she just ignored the pain and took a shower. She went to the closet and read the note pasted beside the closet, she read the note indicating what to wear. It was simply based on colors. Maybe she could choose what style to wear.

Monday- _green_

Tuesday- _Red_

Wednesday- _Purple_

Thursday- _Blue_

Friday- _Pink_

Saturday- _White_

Sunday- _will be notified_

"_So it's pink today?" _She quickly dressed herself and tied her hair in a bun. Looking at her reflection in the mirror and satisfied of what she saw she then proceeded outside. She passed by the rooms she saw last night, curious of what was inside each rooms…she carefully opened the door and was about to take a peek inside when she heard footsteps, she quickly closed the door, just after closing it she saw the butler.

"_Ms. Sakura, I'm glad you're already up. Quickly, follow me I'll guide you to your chores."_

"_Uhmmnn, yes sir"_

She followed him until they reached a big door, when they entered the room she saw a lot of girls, some are same age as her but most are older but not reaching their 30's yet. There was only one that seems to be a lot older than the other and she was standing in front of the line the ladies made, she wasn't wearing any uniform so she assumed she was the head of the household.

"_Okay I will introduce you to the new maid, this is Mikan Sakura, Madam brought her in last night. She will be start working in the garden. Be nice to her." _The butler said.

"_Hello, everyone I hope that we'll all be friends and will work together smoothly."_ She said and flashed her big smile.

When the butler was gone, she was approached by two girls; they introduced themselves as Anna and Nonoko. They became really close just by talking with each other.

…**After some days, In the Main Office of the Household head…**

"_Miss Sakura, I know that you've only been starting and I fully understand that you're still trying to be comfortable in your new surroundings,…but is taking care of the plants in the garden that hard. You don't even know how to hold the gardening tools, much to use them. So I just decided to move you to the Kitchen, not all knows how to garden, but I suppose you know how to wash the dishes and clean stuffs?"_

"_Err, she can't possibly tell her that she doesn't know how to do all those stuffs, she didn't do these back at their Manor. Maids do all these things for them. She didn't even have to do anything because there were personal maids hired by her Father just for her." _She looked back at the woman in front of her and saw that she was waiting for her to answer. "_Of course, Miss I know how to do those stuffs."_

"_Well then I'll be looking forward on how you'll work in the future. For now, you're dismissed"_

The next day, she proceeded to work on her chores in the Kitchen and much to her dismay, she break plates, while washing glass wares she would either break it just the time she held it or break it just after she placed it back to the cabinet. When she was assigned to mop the floor, it became a mess in the place because the floor was extremely wet, people couldn't move properly that's why it was hard for them t do their assigned chores. The day hasn't ended yet, but she was again called in the Office.

"_Miss Mikan Sakura, do you seriously not know how to do those things? You assured me just yesterday that you know how to do those things and now look at what you had done." _The poor woman rubbed her temple in frustration.

"_I'm really sorry" _Mikan bowed her head low_. "I'm really sorry, I'm terribly sorry for what I've done"_

"_I know you're sorry, but tomorrow our Sir and Madam's only son will be coming home after years of studying abroad, that's why, for both our sakes and for the sakes of the other employees' jobs here, tomorrow you will remain in you're room. You will only be out ones you are called. Do I make myself clear? _The woman asked sternly.

"_Yes, Madam"_

She was really frustrated of how things are going. She was causing trouble here; she was near her tears when Anna and Nonoko came to her.

"_Mikan, do you want to go to Anna's room to chat? It's still pretty early and everyone's busy preparing for tomorrow?_

"_Well, okay…sure"_

They passed by the corridor and Mikan found out something that surprisingly did cheer her up. The rooms that she was very eager to find out what was inside were actually all along the rooms of the maids. Each maid had her own room. Maids here really have privileges. Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga were very nice people to care for there own maids and provide them with this comforts. "_Maybe there son is a very nice person being them as his parents." _(A/N: Hihihi_ laughs mischievously)_

…**Inside Anna's Room…**

"_Hey do you think Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga's son will be as nice as them?" Nonoko asked Mikan._

"_I hope so"_

"_Did you hear, He's going to be one of the richest person in Japan in the future because of his Father and Mother's wealth"_

"_He's been studying abroad and has been rumoured to be very handsome. The news had his Arrival tomorrow in headlines today. He's really awesome."_

_Mikan's POV _

_Most rich people I know are arrogant and jerks, they only care for money and looks. When we held gatherings at our house I saw a lot of those kinds. I hope his different and we could be friends._

…**The next day…**

Everyone was busy with all the preparations but Mikan was left in her room…

…

_Sleeping_, while everyone was frantic and at the same time excited to the arrival of the only son and _heir_ of the Hyuuga Family.

I'm very sorry for updating just now; let's say I'm just being me, the Lazy me.

Haha. Just want to thank all those who review to my story. God bless you.

Please review, there are so many hits in this story and it's so sad that only a small percent reviews...So do me a favour. Please review…please)

_**Okay so to all BLEACH fans Out there. Please check this out. It's really good.**_

_**My Little Sister and I - **__**shooting star 0160**_


End file.
